my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SafariKid2/The monsters of Dawn of Fire as of Version 1.20.0
For the version history of DoF, click here. EDIT: This blog is now "The monsters of Dawn of Fire as of Version 1.21.0". Monsters "Dawn of Fire" includes the following natural, ethereal, seasonal, legendary, mythical, Dipster and rare monsters from the first game, and also new Combinations with the Fire element, such as the new Pocket class (some of which later of made it back to the original My Singing Monsters game with the release of Islands with the Fire element) *Single Element Natural Monsters: **Tweedle �� **Potbelly �� **Noggin �� **Toe Jammer �� **Mammott ❄️ **Kayna �� *Double Element Natural Monsters: **Dandidoo ���� (introduced in 1.4.0) **Cybop ���� (introduced in 1.19.0) **Quibble ���� **Pango ��❄️ (introduced in 1.6.0) **Glowl ���� **Shrubb ���� (introduced in 1.9.0) **Oaktopus ���� **Furcorn ��❄️ **Flowah ���� **Fwog ���� **Drumpler ��❄️ **Stogg ���� **Maw ��❄️ (introduced in 1.11.0) **Phangler ���� **Boskus ❄️�� *Triple Element Natural Monsters: **Reedling ������ (introduced in 1.18.0) **Spunge ������ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Thumpies ����❄️ (introduced in 1.5.0) **Barrb ������ (introduced in 1.6.0) **Scups ������ (introduced in 1.18.0) **PomPom ����❄️ **Floogull ������ **Congle ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.0) **Whaddle ������ **Woolabee ��❄️�� **Pummel ������ **Clamble ����❄️ (introduced in 1.8.0) **Repatillo ������ (introduced in 1.3.0) **Bowgart ����❄️ **Rootitoot ������ **Sooza ��❄️�� **T-Rox ����❄️ (introduced in 1.13.0) **Thrumble ������ **Ziggurab ��❄️�� **Wynq ��❄️�� (introduced in 1.5.0) *Quad Element Natural Monsters: **Shellbeat �������� (introduced in 1.3.0) **Quarrister ������❄️ (introduced in 1.15.0) **Tring �������� (introduced in 1.9.0) **Deedge ������❄️ (introduced in 1.10.0) **Bisonorus �������� (introduced in 1.21.0) **Yelmut ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.4.0) **Riff ������❄️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Flum Ox �������� **Krillby ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.8.0) **Sneyser ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.10.0) **Entbrat ������❄️ (introduced in 1.7.0) **Edamimi �������� (introduced in 1.12.0) **Incisaur ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.20.0) **Crocsticks ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Quint Element Natural Monsters: **Candelavra ���������� (introduced in 1.7.0) **Drummidary ������❄️�� (introduced in 1.14.0) *Single Element Ethereals: **Ghazt �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Grumpyre �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Reebro ⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Jeeode �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Humbug ☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) *Double Element Ethereals: **Whisp ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Nebulob ��⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Sox ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Jellbilly ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Arackulele ��⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Boodoo ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Kazilleon ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Bellowfish ⚙️�� (introduced in 1.17.0) **Dragong ⚙️☣️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Fung Pray ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) *Seasonal Monsters: **Punkleton �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Yool �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Schmoochle �� (introduced in 1.17.0) **Blabbit �� (introduced in 1.18.0) **Hoola ☀️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Slaprock Luckybyrd �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Qurkey �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Gobbleygourd �� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Legendary Monsters: **Shugabush �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugarock �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugabass �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugajo �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugabeats �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugabuzz �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Shugitar �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Werdos: ***Tawkerr �� (introduced in 1.20.0) ***Parlsona �� (introduced in 1.21.0) ***Maggpi �� (introduced in 1.21.0) ***Stoowarb �� (introduced in 1.20.0) *Mythical Monsters: **G'joob �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Yawstrich �� (introduced in 1.18.0) *Dipsters: **Do �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Re �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Mi �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Fa �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Sol �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **La �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Ti �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Bup �� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Pocket Monsters: **Jigglypuff (introduced in 1.16.8) **Chatot (introduced in 1.16.8) **Kricketot (introduced in 1.16.8) **Meloetta (introduced in 1.16.8) **Primarina (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Single Element Natural Monsters: **Rare Tweedle �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Potbelly �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Noggin �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Toe Jammer �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Mammott ❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Kayna �� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Double Element Natural Monsters: **Rare Dandidoo ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Cybop ���� (introduced in 1.19.0) **Rare Quibble ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Pango ��❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Glowl ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Shrubb ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Oaktopus ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Furcorn ��❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Flowah ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Fwog ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Drumpler ��❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Stogg ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Maw ��❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Phangler ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Boskus ❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Triple Element Natural Monsters: **Rare Reedling ������ (introduced in 1.18.0) **Rare Spunge ������ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Thumpies ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Barrb ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Scups ������ (introduced in 1.18.0) **Rare PomPom ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Floogull ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Congle ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Whaddle ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Woolabee ��❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Pummel ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Clamble ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Repatillo ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Bowgart ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Rootitoot ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Sooza ��❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare T-Rox ����❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Thrumble ������ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Ziggurab ��❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Wynq ��❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Quad Element Natural Monsters: **Rare Shellbeat �������� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Quarrister ������❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Tring �������� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Deedge ������❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Bisonorus �������� (introduced in 1.21.0) **Rare Yelmut ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Riff ������❄️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Flum Ox �������� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Krillby ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Sneyser ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Entbrat ������❄️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Edamimi �������� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Incisaur ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.20.0) **Rare Crocsticks ����❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Quint Element Natural Monsters: **Rare Candelavra ���������� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Drummidary ������❄️�� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Single Element Ethereals: **Rare Ghazt �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Grumpyre �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Reebro ⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Jeeode �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Humbug ☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Double Element Ethereals: **Rare Whisp ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Nebulob ��⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Sox ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Jellbilly ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Arackulele ��⚙️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Boodoo ���� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Kazilleon ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Bellowfish ⚙️�� (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Dragong ⚙️☣️ (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Fung Pray ��☣️ (introduced in 1.16.8) *Rare Seasonal Monsters: **Rare Punkleton �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Yool �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Schmoochle �� (introduced in 1.17.0) **Rare Blabbit �� (introduced in 1.18.0) **Rare Hoola ☀️ (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Slaprock Luckybyrd �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Qurkey �� (introduced in 1.16.8) **Rare Gobbleygourd �� (introduced in 1.16.8) *Elegant Double Element Natural Monsters: **Elegant Dandidoo ���� (introduced in 1.21.0) There is another new class in Dawn of Fire: SuperPocket. The Monsters in this class can only be bought as you can't breed them. There is only one member of this class, and it is: *Pikachu (introduced in 1.16.8) Unused Element Combinations Using the existing elements in Dawn of Fire, there are some elemental combinations that are not used, but could be in the future: *One Quad-Element Natural Monster: **����❄️�� *4 Quint-Element Natural Monsters: **Mimik ��������❄️ **������❄️�� **������❄️�� **������❄️�� *One Hex-Element Natural Monster: **��������❄️�� Monsters not in Dawn of Fire Many monsters from the original game have not appeared in Dawn of Fire but might do so in the future. *All Supernatural Monsters (Wubbox and Wublins) *Rare Wubbox *Shugavox �� *All Epic Monsters (special variants of the same species of Monster found in the original game) *Glowbes *All Magical Monsters Category:Blog posts